


A New Year

by The_Other_Timeless_Child



Series: Interludes [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child
Summary: Lessons Learned a TARDIS test flight.
Relationships: Yasmin Khan & River Song
Series: Interludes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848367
Kudos: 6





	A New Year

INT. TARDIS - A WHITE CONSOLE ROOM.  
A New Year, Yaz stands before the telepathic circuits at the console in a TARDIS.

YAZ  
All right, so The Doctor said flying a TARDIS is like negotiating, and that seems like it’s true for hers, so hopefully this works with you too, Please?  
(Talking to the TARDIS)  
Let's try, Earth, The Doctors Office, just a few years ago, St Luke's University in Bristol.

* * *

Attempt #13

YAZ  
(Talking to the TARDIS)  
Alright, that wasn’t so hard. Just needed to know that few years to you means any time in the last 70 years of teaching.  
Should’ve been a little more specific, but at least we saw Bill on the last trip...getting closer, what do you think, jump to the last day? Or little hops?

* * *

INT. DOCTORS OFFICE  
TARDIS lands as a bookshelf in a corner, Yaz quietly leaves and notices packed boxes around, and hears voices in the hallway.

MAN(OS)  
I’m sorry you just can’t do this there are protocols and forms.

WOMAN(OS)  
I assure you I have every right to be here, and if you just check your files you will easily verify all I’ve said. I can wait, I don’t mind.

MAN(OS)  
*Huffs* This is still most irregular, you should have called in advance, we could have avoided all this unpleasantness, wait right here.

WOMAN(OS)  
Wouldn’t dream of moving.

The sound of the man’s hard soled shoes can be heard fading up the Corridor. Abruptly the woman turns and walks into the room.

WOMAN  
I thought he’d never leave,  
(spots Yaz)  
Are you my ride, Detective?

YAZ  
(surprised)  
Um, well, yea, sure, I could help....

WOMAN  
(Realizing her error corrects)  
Ah. My apologies.  
PC Khan, Could you grab those boxes by the desk?  
There are just a few things in the other room for me to get.  
Meet you in the TARDIS.

INT. TARDIS - A WHITE CONSOLE ROOM.  
YAZ pacing around the console, when WOMAN walks in with 2 more boxes and a guitar, puts down boxes next to the others. She moves to set the TARDIS controls to leave.

YAZ  
(Stops pacing)  
See the thing is, I haven’t met you, yet.  
And I’m not sure, but I think I know who you are.

WOMAN  
And whooooo am I?

YAZ  
The Doctor’s wife, Professor River Song.

RIVER  
Oh! I knew I liked you, got it one.  
(Presses buttons on data pad)  
Low level perception filter.  
(Does a pirouette)What do you think?

YAZ  
(Looks toward photo at the top of a boxes)  
You look just like your photo.

RIVER  
Not bad for someone in their third century...*wink*  
(looks at the photo)  
Sentimental old hippie.  
That’s from the day of our first kiss,  
he practically died that day.

YAZ  
But you saved him.

RIVER  
Well! You are well informed, I am surprised.

YAZ  
And you’ve been to Darillium, too. You said you're 300 something…  
The Doctor said you were just over 200 at Darillium.

RIVER  
(walks around the console)  
Spoilers…  
So where shall we go?  
What is your plan?

YAZ  
(puzzled)  
I hadn’t gone past trying to find you  
at Luna University in the 51st Century and explaining everything.  
That you maybe seem to know?

RIVER  
Not know, just have a vague outline.  
First, let's secure Missy’s vault.  
Make sure I receive the message Nardole left for me.  
What century were you in...with Cybermen?

YAZ  
61st, I think.

RIVER  
Nasty time, I try to avoid it.  
Had you been there long?  
Know anyone from that time, that is still alive?

YAZ  
No, but a Captain Jack did scoop us up from Gloucester,  
with a warning about the Lone Cyberman, so he could be from that time.

RIVER  
Harkness, really... alright.  
Don’t tell him I’m married to the Doctor.  
He's always trying to find out to whom I’m married.  
It’s practically a game at this point.

River sets the coordinates, still wearing the 12th Doctor's guitar over her shoulder. 


End file.
